


Snowed In

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Renee get caught up in a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Travel with Dean, she said.  It’ll be fun, he said.  Renee should have never listened to either of them.  How could she let Summer and Roman talk her into traveling with Dean?  She had to have been out of her mind when she agreed to this.  Dean and Renee have been at odds since the moment they sat down in the car.  Okay, so she isn’t completely innocent in the entire thing, but she’s at least trying.  It’s more than she can say about Dean Ambrose.

 

Renee looks out the window and watches the snow continue to fall.  She wrinkles her nose as she glances up at the sky.  It doesn’t look like the snow is going to let up anytime soon.  This can’t be happening.

 

“We’re gonna have to stop,” Dean says.

 

Renee looks over at him quickly.  “What?”

 

“It’s getting worse.  You can barely see in front of the car.”

 

She looks out the windshield, surprised to find just how bad the view is.  “So where are we going to stop?  We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Not exactly the middle of nowhere.  We’re about five miles from the next town.  Hopefully they have something.”

 

“And if they don’t?”

 

“I don’t know.  I guess we’ll be stuck in the fucking car for a while.”

 

“Great.”  She shrinks against the door.

 

Dean sighs.  “I’ve been through this place before.  There used to be a bed and breakfast or whatever you call them.  We’ll go there and see if there’s anything available.  Or if they know of anywhere.  But we have no choice.”

 

Renee knows that they don’t.  It’s surprising that they haven’t slid off the road already.  “I know.”

 

Dean glances over when he pulls to a sliding stop in front of the bed and breakfast.  “Well, they’re still open.  Let’s just hope they have a couple rooms.  Wanna stay in the car while I go check?”

 

Renee lets out a soft breath.  “No, I can go check.”

 

“Renee…”

 

“No, it’s okay.  You drove in the crazy weather.  I can go out in it for a few seconds.”  Before Dean can say anything else, Renee is climbing out of the car.  She pulls her coat tighter around her as she pushes through the wind toward the house.  She steps inside and stomps as much of the snow as she can off her boots before walking over to the desk.

 

“I wasn’t expecting to see anyone come through in this weather,” the woman says.

 

Renee grins.  “Wasn’t planned.  Do you have any rooms available?”

 

“We have one open.”

 

She frowns a bit.  She’d hoped there would be two rooms.  “Is it a least a two bed room?”

 

“I’m afraid not.  But it’s our honeymoon suite, so there’s plenty of space.”

 

Renee nods.  She has no choice but to take the room.  “Okay.  There’s two of us.”

 

“All right.”

 

After getting them signed in and getting the key, Renee walks back outside.  As she gets closer to the car, she lifts the key.  Dean climbs out of the car and zips his coat. 

 

“They only had one room,” Renee says.  “But apparently it’s the honeymoon suite and has plenty of space.”

 

Dean nods.  “Okay.  I guess any room is good at this point.”

 

“That’s what I figured.”  She follows Dean to the back of the car to get her bag.

 

Once they have what they need in the room, Dean is grabbing the car keys again.  Renee looks over at him and frowns.

 

“Forget something?” she asks.

 

“No,” he answers.  “I’m going to go over to the store and grab a few things.  We’re going to need food and drinks and whatnot.”

 

“Oh.  I didn’t even think about that.  I’ll come with.”

 

“No, it’s cool.  No use both of us going out in this again.  It’s just down the road.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

  
  
Dean closes the door behind him after getting back from the store.  It was a slow journey, but he made it.  He hears the shower running as he walks through the room and sets the bags on the coffee table.  Renee had beaten him to the shower, so he’ll simply wait.  He kicks out of his boots before going about putting everything that needs to be refrigerated away.

 

Renee walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later.  “I see you made it back in one piece,” she says.

 

“I did,” Dean responds.  “There’s stuff in the fridge and on the coffee table.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you for going.”

 

“No problem.  I’m going to go grab a quick shower, hopefully take some of the chill out.”

 

Renee nods.  “I turned the heat up before I got in, so it should start warming up a bit.”

 

“Okay.”  Dean grabs the things he needs before walking into the bathroom. 

 

Travel with Renee, he said.  It’ll be fun, she said.  Dean sighs as he steps under the hot spray.  How did he let Roman and Summer talk him into traveling with Renee?  They both know that he and Renee can’t be together without bickering.  That’s rang true during this trip.  And now here they are, stuck in a room together for who knows how long.  Okay, so he hasn’t exactly been the greatest traveling partner so far.  And it started long before it was decided he and Renee would be traveling together.  His mood simply worsened when he climbed into the car with her.

 

Dean walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Renee staring out the window at the snow.  “Has it let up at all?” he asks.

 

“Not really,” Renee answers as she turns around.  “Did you hear anything while you were out about when it’s supposed to break?”

 

“Nothing we didn’t hear on the drive.  According to them it should stop sometime in the morning.  And I’m sure you know how all that goes.”

 

Renee nods as she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.  “Good thing we don’t have anywhere to be for a couple days.”

 

“Yeah.”  Dean takes a seat on the couch as he watches Renee move to the other end to sit.  “Listen, I know I haven’t exactly been the best travel partner this trip and I’m sorry for that.”

 

Renee frowns a little.  She’s not sure she’s ever heard Dean apologize for something as minute as this.  “Well, neither have I.”

 

Dean snorts.  “Yeah, well you were reacting to me.  It’s been a bad week for me and I’m taking it out on you.  So I’m sorry.”

 

Renee smiles a little.  “I’m sorry too.  I haven’t exactly made this trip easy either.”  She watches him for a moment.  “Wanna know something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I don’t even remember what happened to cause the tension between us.”

 

He frowns at the comment.  It’s only after she’d said it that he realizes he has no idea what had happened either.  “I don’t either.”  He snorts.  “God, we’re real class acts, huh?”

 

“Sounds like it.”  She grins.  “Can I ask what put you in a bad mood to begin with?”

 

He sighs.  “Just a bad night in the ring.  Was enough to send me over the edge.”

 

She nods.  “You’re okay, though?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Good.  I think I’m gonna try to get some sleep.”

 

“Sleep sounds amazing.”  He gestures to the bed.  “You take the bed.”

 

“And where are you gonna sleep?”

 

“Couch.”

 

Renee rolls her eyes.  “You won’t fit.  I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

“You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna let that happen.”  He lets out a soft breath.

 

“Then we both take the bed.  It’s a king size bed so there’s plenty of room.  I don’t need that much room.”

 

He nods.  “Okay, I can go along with that.”

 

* * *

  
  
Renee wakes up the next morning to find Dean looking out the window.  She sits up and stretches her arms over her head.  “Still snowing?” she asks.

 

Dean turns.  “No,” he answers.  “Good morning.”

 

“Morning.”  She runs a hand though her hair.  “How’s it looking out there?”

 

“It’s a mess.”  He watches as she slips out of bed and walks to the window.  “We may be stuck here for another day.  But it looks like we’ll at least be able to get around town on foot.”

 

She nods.  “Think Roman and Summer made it somewhere safe?”

 

“I’m sure they’re fine.  If something happened, one of them would’ve called.”

 

“You’re right.”  She chews on her bottom lip.  “Guess I’m just worried.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that.  If I would’ve thought about it last night I would have given Roman a call.”

 

“I think I’ll give Summer a call this morning.”  She looks at Dean.  “Think they have breakfast yet?”

 

“We can go find out.”

 

By mid-afternoon they’re on the road once again.  The crews had been out all morning, clearing the streets, both in town and leading out to the highway.  Renee had called Summer after getting back from breakfast.  She and Roman had made it to the next town when they had to stop.  But, like Dean and Renee, were able to leave as well.  They’d agreed to meet up for dinner when they did finally arrive at their destination.

 

For now, Renee and Dean were enjoying their small conversations.  She isn’t sure they’ll ever be best friends, but at least they can be friends.

 

**The End**


End file.
